Łyżka
by kasssumi
Summary: Harry wreszcie zaczynał pojmować, co takiego było mu potrzebne w życiu i dlaczego znalazł to dopiero teraz.


Harry wreszcie zaczynał pojmować, co takiego było mu potrzebne w życiu i dlaczego znalazł to dopiero teraz. Leżał w łóżku i czuł się bezpiecznie po raz pierwszy od wielu lat.

Ale powoli.

Na początku była Cho. Piękna dziewczyna, mądra i grająca w Qudditcha. W sam raz dla niego na zakochanie się w szczenięcych latach. Jednak jak się okazało, piętnastoletni Harry po raz pierwszy miał kontakt z taką dozą uczuciowości i to go przerosło. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że to było powodem ich rozstania — zwalał to na swoją naiwność w sprawach korelacji z płcią przeciwną. Później, po latach, kiedy wspomnienia wywietrzały, naginał to pod swoją teorię.

Potem była Ginny. Miała wszystkie przymioty Cho, a dodatkowo miała za sobą całą rodzinę, czyli coś, co od zawsze było marzeniem Harry'ego. Jednocześnie jednak z pakietem z Ginny i Weasleyami przyszła świadomość, że dla najmłodszej latorośli Arthura i Molly był nie tylko chłopakiem, ale i kimś w rodzaju celebryty. Wiedział, że Ginny czuła coś do niego od bardzo dawna. I to uczucie się kumulowało. I kiedy minął pierwszy „szok" z tego, że są razem, te uczucia wręcz się z niej wylewały i Harry poczuł się źle w tym związku. Stawiając czoło przyszłym nieprzychylnym spojrzeniom pani Weasley, zerwał z Ginny.

Trzecia była Luna. Luna, która była... była całkiem inna, niż dwie poprzednie, a jednocześnie niemal taka sama. Śliczna, mądra, chociaż nie grała w Quidditcha. Jednak z nią było tak, że komentowała wszystko, co robił, od wstawiania czajnika na gaz po sposób, w jaki ją dotykał. I komentowała to przymiotnikami bardzo... uczuciowymi. Co ciekawe, kiedy zdecydował się z nią zerwać, ona zrobiła to tuż przed nim.

Ponieważ gdzieś w trakcie bycia chłopakiem Luny Harry musiał starać się pogodzić rozbity związek Rona i Hermiony — przynajmniej do punktu, w którym odnowili chociaż przyjaźń między sobą — to wiedział, że Hermiona jest wolna i przez chwilę rozważał uderzanie do niej, ale szybko z tego zrezygnował, bo Ron urwałby mu za to jaja.

Za to najwidoczniej Neville nie bał się Rona i spiknął z Hermioną. Harry jednak chciałby, żeby nie robił tego kiedy obaj byli w związku — tak, ze sobą — i kiedy Harry jeszcze dopiero co zaczynał pojmować, że może jednak kobiety nie są dla niego. Mimo wszystko czuł się dobrze, kiedy został uwolniony od Neville'a. Chłopak zawsze chciał się tulić i to było nieco za dużo dla Harry'ego.

Po Neville'u tak naprawdę nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby się ustatkować. Owszem, znał parę osób, które były seksualnie nastawione jak on (Terry Boot) i parę, które dla niego tylko zmieniłoby orientację (Oliver Wood — co było bardzo kuszące), ale żadnej z tych osób nie potrafił zaufać. Nie po fiasku z Cho.

Wtedy uderzyło go to, że wśród jego najbliższych przyjaciół jest jeszcze jedna osoba, o której nie pomyślał. Osoba, która, jak dobrze to rozegra, może być tą osobą, która z nim zostanie. Ponieważ jednak Harry dobrze umiał grać tylko w Quidditcha, po prostu podszedł do Rona w pracy, na przerwie obiadowej i zapytał go prosto z mostu, czy poszedłby z nim na randkę. Ron nawet nie przestał jeść, czy też przeżuwać, za to zmierzył Harry'ego spojrzeniem, po czym przełknął i zgodził się. I wrócił do jedzenia. (Co brzmiało mniej więcej tak:

— Ron, poszedłbyś ze mną na randkę?

— Ta, jasne. Kiedy?

— Dzisiaj.

— Przypomnij mi w domu.)

I oto Harry jest, w łóżku z Ronem, który przytula go od tyłu i pochrapuje w jego kark. I Harry, którego to przytulanie normalnie by dusiło, czuje się dobrze, bo chrapanie niweluje poczucie przytłoczenia. Ron nie mówi o uczuciach, nie pokazuje ich często i nie wymaga tego od Harry'ego. Tylko raz powiedzieli sobie, że się kochają, i tyle. Wbrew temu, co rozpowiadała Hermiona i praktykowała pani Weasley, Harry nie chciał nadrabiać straconych emocji z lat dziecięcych. Był już do ich braku przyzwyczajony, dlatego ich minimalizacja w życiu była mu potrzebna.

Bo małą łyżką można najeść się do syta. Dużą można się zachłysnąć. I przytyć. I ogólnie być beznadziejnym. Jak to dobrze więc, że Harry ma Rona. Rona, którego wrażliwość uczuciowa mieści się w łyżeczce do herbaty.


End file.
